Forever & Always
by 0n3th1ng
Summary: It's been three months. Three months since he left. Jasper comes back, cause a lot can happen in 90 days.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sad face***

It's been three months. Three months since he left. 90 days since I have felt numb. 18 weeks since I muttered no more then a hello to anybody at school. All I could ask myself is 'is he real? Was he real?' my mind always came up with these ridiculous questions.

_Alice, why did you go? Not even a goodbye from you. I love you, and the rest. I hope one day you'll get to see these emails, but who am I kidding? All these messages, all 90 of them are pointless. I press 'send' and it comes back to me as message failure. I write to you anyway, it's my only way to keep me sane, to know that you existed, that rest of you did. I miss you, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, hell even Rose, but Edward. I miss him, I hate him, l I love him, I don't know. My emotions are a wreck. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and Charlie threatened me to send me back to Arizona the other day. It scared me; I didn't want to leave forks. Forks is my only place that I could remember you or to assure myself that you were here. _

_Love you,_

_Bella._

I stopped typing, and clicked send. Half of me was convinced it would send, but to no avail it came back into my inbox '_Message Send Failure'. _I frowned, not that I was smiling.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call from downstairs. I took one last look at my computer, and then closed it walking downstairs. I heard voices as I descended down, once I was into view I saw Charlie hanging up his coat, his best friend Billy, and a tall teenage boy.

"Hey Bells, you know Billy and Jake." Charlie said nodding towards both of them. I felt my mouth slowly come agape, "Jacob?" I asked. He turned around to look at me; he didn't really look like himself. He was taller and bulkier than last time I saw him.

"Hey Bella," he greeted with a smile. I walked forward to meet him and he scooped me up into a big hug, it could've given Emmett a run for his money. I closed my eyes, and tried to erase the thought in my mind.

"You're…huge! I mean, did you know that steroids are bad for you?" I said a bit teasingly. He chuckled as he set me down. "Puberty," he said. I rolled my eyes and said hello to Billy.

Soon Billy and Charlie were watching the game while Jake and I were in the kitchen laughing. It felt so foreign to me. I hadn't felt any emotion in…months.

Soon Billy and Jake had to go home, and I was left alone again to bask in my thoughts.

"So Bella, it seems like you and Jake hit it off." Charlie said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy." I smiled while putting the dishes away. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed early. Night dad!" I said, while walking upstairs.

"Okay honey, night." I heard him call. I took a quick shower and dressed in my sleep clothes and sat on my bed. I wasn't doing anything in particular just reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights when I heard a slight tap on my window.

My head immediately snapped up and I called out stupidly, "Who's there?" I looked over at my window. A shadowy figure was in front of it, I couldn't make out who it was but its eyes tugged at the hole in my chest I'd been desperately trying to cover up.

They were honey gold.

Without thinking I slowly walked over to my window and unlatched it, opening it a little. "Hello?" I called out. Then I felt a sudden rush of air pass me. I closed the window and turned around and gasped at the person in front of me.

"Jasper?"

**(JPOV)**

I could hear her heartbeat from the forest behind her house. I looked up at the Swan's residence, not knowing what I was going to do, or how I was going to tell her about her best friend and ex boyfriend.

I decided to hunt before I talked to her, I had learned how to control my thirst better around humans, but it was good just to be safe. I kept close, quickly draining a deer and a small rabbit. I found myself running towards the house.

It was still the same as I remembered, but the grass was overgrown in places and the garden Esme loved so dearly was dead and dry. I frowned at the thought of Esme, I missed her but I couldn't have stayed there. Not with them there.

I fought the urge to throw a rock at the window in front of me. I then realized it was _our _room window. I shook my head and ran back to Bella's house. Her father was asleep, but Bella was still awake from what I could tell.

I quickly climbed up the wall and stood in front of her bedroom window. She was in bed reading, and her emotions were mainly calm with an undertone of sadness. I frowned, I felt horrible for her. She must have been heartbroken when Edward left. The thought of his name made my fists clench.

I snapped back from my thoughts and tapped on her window lightly. I saw her head snap up, "Who's there?" she asked. I chuckled a bit, and then I saw her eyes shift to the window. Her heartbeat went up a little as she unlatched the window opening it.

I quickly ran in, she closed the window and turned around then gasped.

"Jasper?" Her voice was filled with curiosity, sadness, and happiness.

"Bella," I greeted smiling weakly. Then, I felt her crash into me. Her arms held me close as humanly possible. I tensed for a moment and then relaxed; she started crying softly into my shirt.

"It's okay Bella." I whispered, hugging her. After a few minutes she finally pulled away looking at me. "I-is he here?" she asked quietly. I knew who she was talking about.

"No, he isn't. It's just me." I told her. She breathed out a sigh of relief then looked at my shirt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and her cheeks turned a distinctive pink. I chuckled, "It's alright."

After a few moments of silence she finally spoke, "What are you doing here?"

I pursed my lips for a moment and thought about what to tell her. "I'm here to see how you are." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, at least not the whole truth.

"Oh." Was all she said. Then she asked the dreaded question, "Where's Alice?"

"She's in Alaska with the rest of the family." I replied simply, looking over at the book she was reading. I picked it up and looked at the cover, "Wuthering Heights?" I asked.

"Oh, uh yeah. It's my favorite book." She stated, with a small smile.

"That's cool, not my favorite but it's a good classic." I said, returning her smile with my own.

"Are all of you coming back?" she blurted out suddenly.

"I honestly don't know, maybe?" Esme didn't really like the city and she missed Bella and so did Emmett.

"Oh, how are they?" she asked. I shrugged and told her how everyone was, she smiled as I told her about Emmett, and I stayed away from Alice and Edward. They could be in hell for all I care.

"Is everything okay with Alice?" She suddenly asked. I paused for a moment, "I hope so." I replied half heartedly.

"Why do you hope so?" She edged on further.

"Uhm, Alice and I, well we spilt up two months after the incident," I said looking off to the side. Suddenly I felt her small frame hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She said, I smiled at her gesture and hugged her back softly, "There's nothing to be sorry about. " I told her. She gave me a small squeeze before letting me go.

"Still, you guys were perfect together. " I strained a smile, if she only knew.

I looked over at the clock, it was gonna be 11. "Shouldn't you be getting to sleep?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah," she paused for a moment, "You're not leaving are you?"

This took me by surprise. Did I want to stay? I felt her emotions go into guilt. I shrugged, "I'll stay as long as you want me to." My answer caught me by surprise.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Jasper," she smiled at me before snuggling into the covers.

"Night Bells." I whispered. I sent a wave of calm to her, letting her get into a deep sleep that hopefully left her dreamless.

I stayed with her for a little bit but decided to leave quickly to change. As I ran back to the house I couldn't help but think of Bella.

She looked so sad when I saw her. Her normal flush wasn't in her cheeks, it scared me a little. Did we leaving affect her _that _much?

_It's for her own good. _Edward's words ran through my head. I snorted and kept running. Her own good, right.

I finally made it back to the house and quickly threw on a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and my leather jacket. I tied up my converse and then ran back to Bella's house. Once I was back in her room, she wasn't there. I heard the shower running, so I settled myself in the rocking chair in the corner.

I heard her walk in, then I looked up. Her hair hung limply across her shoulders, and the only thing that covered her was a fluffy white towel. _Well Fuck. _

"Jasper!" She said, startled by my presence. Her cheeks turned pink, her towel slipped a little, revealing a sliver of her lower back.

"Uhm, Hi Bella. I forgot, yeah, I'll be outside." I said quickly, running out the window. If I was human, I would've blushed. After a few minutes I heard a small voice.

"Jasper?"

I climbed through her window, she was now dressed in blue jeans and a button up flannel. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to see you, in a uh towel." I said stupidly.

"It's okay Jasper, you didn't see anything." She laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going to school?" I asked, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Today is Sunday Mr. Hale." She said, laughing.

"Oh." Was all I said, was it really only Sunday?

"Well what's on the agenda today?" I asked, plopping down on her bed.

"Well, I don't know." She replied, sitting next to me.

"Want to see the house?" I asked. Her emotions confused me, she was happy yet sad at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a smile.

"Okay, we're gonna have to run," I said. Her eyes brightened at the idea, "Okay." Was all she said before going downstairs.

**(BPOV A/N: I like switching POV's.)**

I walked down the stairs carefully, not trying to trip but with my luck I did. I tensed up waiting for the impact on the ground.

Then suddenly I felt two cold arms catch me, I flinched a fit, remembering him. "You got to be more careful darlin'." Jasper said, with a hint of amusement on his face.

"Stupid quick vampires," I muttered walking into the kitchen. I heard him chuckle, I rolled my eyes. I walked over to cupboard and grabbed a pop-tart and chewed on it.

I saw Jasper's face, his nose was wrinkled, "How the hell do you eat that?"

"Hey, not all of us are blooding sucking vampires. Plus, I like strawberries." I told him, fighting the impulse to stick my tongue out at him. After a few minutes Jasper suggested that we should be on our way.

"Okay, you sure you want to run?" He asked, concern laced his tone, "We could always just take your truck."

"No, its fine, plus my truck doesn't have enough gas to go up there." I told him, thought I was a little afraid of running.

Running with a vampire is a scary yet fun experience. "Okay, well hop on." He said leaning down a bit.

I hesitated, Jasper noticed it and rolled his eyes. "Bella, you're nothing, seriously. I can carry Emmett without a complaint at all." He grinned, I laughed at the thought of Jazz caring Emmett.

I nodded and jumped on his back, after he was settled with my weight he started running through the forest. I felt the need to close my eyes, so I did. The cold air whipped my face, and made it hard to breathe clearly.

"We're almost there," I heard him say. I only nodded, afraid that I would scream if I tried to say something.

After a few minutes we were finally at the Cullen house. Jasper let me down and stood next to me while I stared. I felt a pang in my heart, last time I was here it was my birthday. I bit my lip and started forward, anxious to see inside, yet still scared.

Jasper took out his key and unlocked the door and led me inside. A part of me wanted to see Esme's face, welcoming me, hear Emmett's booming laughter, and hug Alice like I used to.

_Used _to.

I wandered into the living room, the couches were still there, covered by a white sheet. Everything else was kind of bare, a vase of wilting flowers stood on a corner table but that was all.

I let myself go upstairs. I heard the shower running, so I guessed Jasper was in there. I wandered here and there, looking in rooms. Then I finally got to the last one.

_Edward's room._

My hand reached out for the handle, I felt the coolness of the brass and twisted it slowly. I took a deep breath and swung it open.

**FIN.**

**At least for now. What to ya think? Like? No like? Excuse Grammar & Spelling, I have no beta. **

**Make my day and review? You know you want to….. ;D **


End file.
